Tool Duel
is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Gabby has a big box of tools that she can use when she needs to fix anything, but when Crusher steals the toolbox for himself, Blaze and AJ have to get it back so Gabby can use it to fix the Monster Machines. Synopsis At the Axle City Garage, Gabby is fixing her ATV when Blaze comes in. AJ tells her something is wrong with Blaze - something inside him keeps making a weird squeaking noise. Gabby puts Blaze on the hydraulic lift to see what's wrong, and she discovers something stuck in his transmission. To find out what it is, she needs her tools. Opening a really big toolbox which holds every tool she needs, Gabby finds a number 4 wrench and uses it to fix Blaze and finds his problem: he got a rubber ducky stuck in him. Not even a few minutes later, Stripes comes into the garage with a broken bumper as a result of slipping during a climb. Zeg also enters with malfunctioning wipers, followed by Darington who is strangely only driving backwards. Gabby promises to help everyone, as long as she has her toolbox. Unnoticed by everyone, Crusher spies on the toolbox from outside, amazed by how many tools it holds. Crusher wishes he had a toolbox like Gabby's and asks Pickle to follow him, which confuses and worries him. Sneaking into the garage, Crusher decides to steal the toolbox while everyone's not looking, much to Pickle's worry. He takes it and they leave, just as Gabby walks over and notices the toolbox is gone. Blaze sees Crusher driving away with it outside, and Gabby realizes she cannot fix the Monster Machines without her toolbox. Blaze and AJ promise to get the toolbox back and set off, using Blazing Speed as Blaze sings Hit The Road in the background. Crusher goes up a hill, happy to have the toolbox until Pickle notes him of Blaze's imminent arrival. To stop him, Crusher deploys a Slippery Banana Launcher which launches bananas onto the street, causing Blaze to slide down to the bottom. Blaze discovers the reason he slid down the hill is because the squished bananas are too slippery and don't give him friction - something that his tires rub up against to hold onto the road. AJ helps steer him away from the bananas with help from the viewers, and make it to the top just as the banana launcher runs out of bananas and self-destructs. Blaze and AJ go on, demonstrating various friction techniques all while singing Friction in the background. Back at the garage, the Monster Machines are still upset of their malfunctions when Starla enters, also with a problem: she has bubbles coming out of her tailpipes. Unfortunately, Gabby cannot fix her and the others without her toolbox, and worries about Blaze and AJ. Crusher and Pickle get on a boat out to the sea just as Blaze and AJ see them off, and Blaze realizes they need a fast boat to catch them up. AJ finds out the waves are big and cause a lot of friction which slows them down, so they need a fast boat with less friction - a hydrofoil which rides above the waves. Blaze turns himself into one and catches up with Crusher, but Crusher sends a Chomping Shark-Bot to stop him. And now, they have to feed the Shark-Bot something it can't chomp. But, so far a rope and a stick didn't work and then, they feed the shark-bot a hard metal pipe that it cannot chomp, and it self-destructs, letting Blaze and AJ continue on. AJ then sees Crusher and Pickle ahead of them on an island with the toolbox, and catch up to them. Crusher then drives backwards and trips over a barricade, dropping the toolbox over a cliff and hurries off with Pickle in tow to catch it. Blaze and AJ find them and realize their only chance is to use something slippery so they have no friction at all and can slide to the bottom quickly. AJ uses one of Crusher's bananas from earlier to make a slippery slide, and he and Blaze make it to the bottom, successfully retrieving the toolbox. Crusher is angry Blaze beat him, only to slip on the banana slide and crash into some pine cones, breaking his exhaust pipe. Blaze promises him that Gabby will fix him and the others once they bring her back the toolbox. They make it back to the garage with the toolbox and Gabby thanks Blaze, and she finally fixes everyone, even Crusher, who hesitates saying "thank you" before he and Pickle drive off. To celebrate, the Monster Machines and Gabby go out for a drive together. In the final scene, Crusher and Pickle talk to each other wondering why everyone thinks Blaze is special, before they slip on one of his own squished bananas and crash into a pile of them at the bottom of the hill. Crusher is disgusted, but Pickle likes it. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept